


In which I accidentally on purpose turned all half-bloods into theatre buffs.

by Eastonia, InfinityIllusion



Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And don't go see a show?, And the Camp itself is relatively affluent, Because Camp Half Blood is in New York, Broadway, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Greeks have a HISTORY with the theatre, Headcanon, Musicals, So you're telling me they go into Manhattan at least once a year, Theatre, This is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Because Greek halfbloods knowing theatre is brilliant. Because Greek Choruses are a thing. Because the ancient Greeks have a long and proud theatrical history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/gifts).



> Updated 7th July 2019 (GMT+8) to include another part of this headcanon.

  * So we know that halfbloods generally can’t do normal media. (See effects of cellular phones and use of social media etc)
  * So going to see a film must be in that weird grey area.
    * Sometimes it’s safe, sometimes you ruin the cinema by fighting off a Catoblepas.

* * *

  * You know what is almost always safe? _Theatre_.
    * The Greeks have a special relationship with the theatre.
    * Chiron manages to swing Broadway tickets every winter for the year-round Campers. (Don't think too much on it. The Delphi Strawberries fund more than just the daily running of Camp). (Let's just say the theatre budget is also their _'Congrats! You survived another winter!'_ reward budget).


  * They genuinely do have a theatre budget at Camp. (Honest!)
    * There are contests in which the prize is a ticket to see whichever musical/play is the most popular that summer for the Campers.
      * Annabeth won tickets to the 39 Steps in '06 sometime after the Sea of Monsters. 
      * Silena won off-Broadway Catch Me If You Can tickets in early '09. She and Charlie Beckendorf watched it before the cruise ship mission.
      * Yes, someone managed to win Hamilton tickets, I’ll leave it up to you who won those and when they were won.

* * *



  * Sally and Percy, during and pre-Gabe years had _the worst luck_. Except in one thing. Without fail, every time she entered a Broadway lottery – she would _win_.
    * The bad news? Sally and Percy still had the worst luck and going to the theatre wasn’t something they could do often.
    * It was still enough to see The Lion King, Les Miserables, We Will Rock You and Fame.
      * We Will Rock You was Percy’s introduction to Queen. Queen was his introduction to Rock. A musical basically introduced Percy to his favourite genre of music.
      * (Yes I'm linking Percy's love of classic Rock to a musical).

* * *

  * Anyway, the tickets to see Wicked were basically handed over to Percy Summer of '09 after they fished him and Annabeth out of the lake from the _best underwater kiss ever_. It was one of the dates they went on post Titan War.
    * Nobody contested that Percy deserved the Wicked tickets.
      * Yes, I do in fact have Allure!Percy headcanons which involve Jason and an absolutely horrendously cringey version of Defying Gravity. I also have a best male cover ever version headcanon of Defying Gravity where Allure!Percy is trying to lift morale.

* * *

  * Let’s just say most halfbloods are perfectly fine with interacting with theatre geeks – because they are theatre geeks themselves.
    * I am talking arguments about the best Phantom, pet favourite Enjolrases, and defending their choice of Tevye.
    * I am talking that some halfbloods have a weirdly random preposition to break out into songs from the Sound of Music.
    * I am saying that most halfbloods are _perfectly willing_ to struggle through Shakespeare if they have seen the play beforehand. (I am telling you, you can tell which halfblood has seen a Shakespeare play just by asking the Campers who loves the Bard. Everyone who has seen a performance of Richard the Third is fiercely defensive of _'that English mess'_ ).

* * *

  * I will not confirm or deny that Will has set a _~How do you solve a problem like Nico? How do you get him to rest and just sit down?~_ to Maria from the Sound of Music.
    * It has basically become Nico's theme song for whenever he ends back up in the medical bay for exhaustion from overexerting his abilities.

* * *

  * Post-Gabe, during the winter of '06 (the first post-Camp winter), Sally Jackson buys Percy and her their first non-lottery Broadway tickets.
    * They definitely weren't the best seats, the view was super restricted.
    * But it was the first time they went to watch a musical without _luck_ helping them along.
    * That musical? The first one they watched after they were free of Gabe Ugliano? It was Les Misérables. (Yes if you want to tie AllureOfTheSea!Percy to this headcanon, this is why Do You Hear The People Sing was his song of choice).




	2. In which Fin and I, upon realising that The Lighting Thief the Musical wouldn't fit in the PJO-verse - try to make it fit in anyways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

  * So, to our horror, Fin and I realised, that Percy would know all the musicals – _except the Lightning Thief._
  * It’s not really clear whether or not the Percy Jackson books are actually published in-universe.
  * So Fin and I took it upon ourselves to _make_ The Lightning Thief the Musical _fit_ into the ‘verse.
  * How does it start? It, like much of the ‘verse does, starts with Percy. 
    * Percy and a throwaway comment to his mum.
    * “My entire life is so crazy it’d probably make a best-seller series! Wait… Mum why are you looking at me that way?”
    * Sally sits him down with one of the Hephaestus/Vulcan demigod engineered laptops (with an automatic Ancient Greek/Latin to English translator) and tells him to _write_.
    * He’s right. It does become a best selling series. But no, he doesn’t exactly write about _himself_ per say.
  * (He writes under the pseudonym Rick Riordan). 
    * The Books start with Peter Johnson and the Electric Felon.
    * Then, Peter Johnson and the Bermuda Triangle
    * Peter Johnson and the Cursed Hesperide
    * Peter Johnson and the Fight for the Maze
    * Peter Johnson and Resolving the Family Drama
  * Those books feature Peter Johnson, Annie Bell and Gregory Underfoot. The sequel series (Missing Champion, Ocean’s Progeny, Wisdom’s Sign, Gates of Hell, Family Drama Redux) feature Jedidiah Grimm, Pepper MacLarn, Levi Vontrapp, Helen Lennski and Fredrick Zhou.
  * He eventually (after a mess in which he ended up in a _very_ bad movie deal), decides to create a musical by collaborating with an extremely happy Apollo cabin. 
    * It starts with him messing about a little with his original introduction to the series…
    * _~Look! I didn’t want to be a halfblood. I didn’t ask to be a hero seeking praise…~_
    * It’s now on national tour.




End file.
